Thank You, Mr Spock
by dstrekharrylover
Summary: Uhura has an erotic dream about Spock which troubles her greatly, and for obvious reasons cannot talk to her friend Christine about it.


_**THANK YOU, MR. SPOCK**_

_**By J.M. Lane**_

_ The female Klingon was fleet-footed, shooting disrupter blasts over her shoulder as she ran from her three pursuers--Federation officers Commander Spock, Lieutenant Uhura, and a Lieutenant Hanks, a new Security man. They managed to escape the deadly blasts for a time, until a sneak attack from behind broke the hapless Security man's back._

_ Spock and Uhura stopped dead in their tracks after hearing his cry of pain. Uhura pulled out her communi- cator and flipped it open, calling the ship to beam over Lt. Hanks and have a medical team standing by in the Transporter Room. He was critically injured, she informed the ensign on duty there. She and Spock would continue the pursuit  
of his murderous assailant and capture her._

_ After seeing their injured comrade safely aboard ship and on his way to Sickbay, the pair continued on, unfortunately having lost valuable time in pursuing their quarry. They were somewhere in the lower decks of the Klingon ship, which the elusive female knew like the back of her hand. How would they ever find her now? Spock's computer-like brain immediately set about devising a logical course of action, turning down yet another corridor with Uhura on his heels._

_ The next thing he knew, she had grabbed his arm and pulled him down._

_ "Look out, Mr. Spock!" Disrupter fire missed them by the barest fraction of an inch._

_ "Federation scum! You'll never take me alive! I'll destroy you both and everyone else on the Enterprise before I'm through!"_

_ The cunning female disappeared again after delivering her ultimatum, before either Spock or Uhura could manage to aim their phasers and fire. The Vulcan crawled slowly to the nearest bulkhead on his hands and knees, leaning back on it while striving to regain control of his breathing and pulse rate._

_ Moments later he was surprised to feel warm breath in his left ear, then silken lips kissing it.  
Spock turned his head; in the next moment he found himself flat on his back with Uhura astride him, her hands pinning his arms down by the wrists._

With his Vulcan strength, he could have easily gotten away ... had he wanted to. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that she was nude, her milk chocolate skin sweetly warm, bare, and inviting his touch.

_ "Lieutenant, just what do you think you're doing? Put your clothes back on at once."_

_ She shook her black head with a provocative smile, one slender finger sensuously stroking his lips. "This is something I've wanted to do for a long time, and there's not a thing you can do to stop me."_

_ Her voice was a purr, her smile widening when she felt the instinctive reaction of his male body to her female one. Her full breasts brushed the front  
of his uniform shirt as she leaned down to kiss the hollow of his throat._

_ "We must stop that female Klingon. She might escape." His protests were muffled as she pulled the blue uniform shirt over his head, deft fingers going for the waistband of his tight uniform pants and undoing it._

_ "She might, but you won't, you gorgeous hunk  
of Vulcan," Uhura crooned. "Now shut up and kiss me."_

_ She bent down and silenced him with her lips. In spite of himself, Spock's lips began to respond to hers, his fast-rising passion driving all thoughts from his mind save the honeyed warmth of the woman's lips and her silken body thrilling him beyond words._

_ Once she finished undressing him, he was all too eager to accommodate her, his lips and hands instinctively heading for the erogenous zones of her body, seeming to know exactly what would give her the most pleasure ... just as her hands seemed to have a mind of their own._

_ An interminable time later, they came back to  
the real world ... Spock knew that it was the most illogical thing he had ever done, but couldn't bring himself to regret even a single moment of it -- and found himself wanting even more of her._

He eventually managed to find his discarded uniform shirt and cover what he could of them with it. She snuggled close in his arms, her black head cradled on his bare chest, her lips occasionally dropping a warm kiss on it or running her fingers through the dark curled hair.

_ She raised her brown eyes to his and smiled. "Well, what did you think, Mr. Spock? Doesn't it make you wish that you were fully Human, so you could make love to women like that all the time?  
I'm willing to bet that you've never had it like that before."_

_ He didn't answer her, even though all she said was true. He frankly didn't trust his voice, so he simply brushed her temple with his lips._

_ She finally broke the awkward silence. "Well, have you?"_

_ He smiled at her after putting a finger to her  
lips to silence her -- a finger she promptly kissed. "Indeed I haven't ...Uhura. But let us not speak further of it. We must locate and capture that  
female Klingon."_

_ She kissed, then gently nibbled at the lobe of his right ear. "If she's waited this long, she'll keep a little longer. After waiting all this time to have you to myself, I'm not about to let you go." She began trailing kisses up his chest to his throat, playfully nipping and sucking at a particularly sensitive spot at the junction of his neck and shoulder._

_ "What are you doing?"_

_ "Branding you," Uhura giggled._

_ "What?" He raised an incredulous eyebrow._

_ "Not really ... what I'm doing is giving you what is known in the vernacular as a 'hickey'."_

_ "What is that? Will it harm me?"_

_ She giggled again. "Of course not -- though it might embarrass you if anyone happens to see it ... especially Dr. McCoy. He'd never let you live it down if he knew you had one."_

_ Spock sighed in resignation. "You are right, unfortunately."_

_ "In that case, I suggest you keep it covered until  
it fades, which usually takes three to four days ... in Humans, that is. I don't know about Vulcans -- or  
in your case, half-Vulcans." At least another hour passed before she reluctantly released him, and they gathered their scattered clothing together, dressing in silence._

_ They managed to take the homicidal female by surprise in the next half-hour; Spock moved quietly up behind her and rendered her unconscious with  
a well-placed nerve pinch as Uhura distracted her from the front, keeping out of sight as she fired her phaser at the female's feet. By the time the woman regained consciousness, she was in the Enterprise's maximum security Brig behind a strong force field, two guards posted outside._

_ She went berserk upon realizing what had happened, screaming Klingon curses and pounding the walls, throwing everything she could lift and lay hands on. After exhausting herself, she fell on the bed and sobbed with rage. Whatever had happened to her neck? It felt as though her head had been completely twisted around!_

_ "It could only have been that cursed Vulcan with his neck pinch," she groaned after muttering an unprintable obscenity. "And I intend to see that he pays dearly for that, even if it's the last thing I ever do!"_

_ Uhura followed Spock into Sickbay at 0800 the next morning to visit their injured shipmate. He  
was mending nicely in the body cast McCoy had invented, no thicker than the ancient Ace bandage and made of a substance stronger than any plaster._

_ "How are you feeling, Lt. Hanks?" the Vulcan asked._

_ "Much better, thanks to you and Uhura," the young black replied with a grateful smile._

_ "I am pleased to hear that, Lieutenant. How soon will you be able to return to duty?"_

_ "That depends on how fast I heal and how soon Dr. McCoy is willing to release me," Hanks sighed. "If only you could give me some of your Vulcan self-healing, Mr. Spock."_

_ "I have noted that the Human body has quite remarkable healing powers in itself."_

_ "That's one of the most intelligent things I've ever heard you say, Spock," McCoy broke in. "Maybe there's hope for you yet."_

_ The Vulcan sighed exasperatedly, a look of long-suffering patience on his sculptured face._

_ "Now out, both of you. My patient needs his rest."_

_ "Very well, Doctor. Come, Miss Uhura." He ushered her out, making sure not to touch her.  
After the doors of the surgery slid closed behind them, Uhura gave Spock a sly wink as he absently scratched at the hickey._

_ "Oh, I forgot to tell you that hickeys tend to itch the first couple of days."_

_ "Now you tell me."_

_ "Sorry."_

_ "No apology necessary. Just remember to warn me the next time you intend to give me one."_

_ She smiled knowingly and nodded; he raised an astonished eyebrow at her as they continued out  
of Sickbay and into the deserted corridor. Uhura looked in both directions to make sure she would  
not be overheard._

_ "I do hope Chris never finds out what happened between us. She'd never forgive me. Remember, she's loved and wanted you herself ever since she came aboard. If she found out, she'd never speak  
to me again, and I couldn't blame her._

"Perhaps you had better go to her the next time you feel the need -- though if you do, don't tell me." Her lips brushed one elegant ear. "After all, you were so wonderful that I hate the idea of anyone  
else having you that way, even Chris, though she's certainly entitled, considering all she's been through on your account.

"Well, as I was saying, I've never had loving like that before. I don't think I'll ever forget it, much  
less top it. However, this must not change our public attitude toward each other."

_ "It will not, I assure you."_

_ She smiled, one finger lightly stroking his left cheek. "But I want you to know that if you ever  
need me again, all you need do is tell me -- if you know what I mean."_

_ "Indeed I do, Lieutenant ... and I will. Thank you for a most enjoyable interlude. Now we must get back to work." He started to walk away from her toward the turbolift; she followed at a discreet distance._

_ "Thank you, Mr. Spock," Uhura murmured as she watched the Vulcan's tall, lean figure step into the turbolift._

Uhura sat bolt upright in her bed in her darkened quarters, her heart pounding so hard that it threatened  
to break through the wall of her chest. She was thankful that she was alone and that her dark complexion hid her deep blush. For Heaven's sake, where had that dream _come _from, anyway? How could she have had such a dream ... and about Spock, of all people?

Even as attractive as he was, he was her superior officer -- and a Vulcan. Erotic dreams such as the one  
she had had were nothing less than unethical, though  
she couldn't deny that it had been extremely exciting. Did her dream signify that deep down, she too harbored a secret, forbidden desire to know what it was like to make love with him?

She had always prided herself on her professionalism, never allowing herself to entertain sexy thoughts about the Vulcan First Officer. She had had her share of fantasies about Jim, but not Spock ... though even she had to admit that Spock was an incredibly sexy man, with that tall, slender, and well-proportioned body,  
soft brown eyes with thick, dark lashes and deep velvet voice.

More than one unfortunate woman had unwittingly fallen under the spell of those lovely eyes and rich baritone voice -- not to mention those perfectly adorable elfin ears! She certainly wouldn't be the first to harbor such fantasies; after all, look at poor Chris. It seemed absurdly easy for Human women to fall for Vulcan men  
... so much so that Uhura was sure that Vulcans also exuded pheromones which automatically attracted the opposite sex, like Deltans.

She shook her head fiercely even as her face flamed crimson once again. _Stop it, Nyota_, she chided herself. _What would Spock say if he knew you were thinking such things about him?_ She eventually headed for her shower, turning on the water as cold as she could stand it since she needed something to cool her off so she could go on duty and face him.

She forced herself to dress after drying off, doing her utmost to keep her mind carefully blank -- and managed to succeed, too. That is, until she stepped onto the Bridge. His head lifted at her entrance and their eyes met. He nodded to her with a half-smile.

"Good morning, Lieutenant."

"Good morning, Mr. Spock."

Oh lord, why did he have to be the first person she ran into? She had no idea how she ever managed to do a lick of work, fighting so hard to keep her mind off her incredibly sexy dream and on her duties as Communi- cations Officer.

"Is anything wrong, Lieutenant?"

Uhura jumped, startled at the sound of Spock's voice so close to her.

"Huh? What? Oh, hello, Mr. Spock. Is there some- thing you want me to do for you?"

He shook his head. "I wished to ask if I could be of assistance to _you_, Miss Uhura."

"In what way?"

"Your behavior has been most atypical from the moment you stepped onto the Bridge. I was ... con- cerned and wished to inquire --"

She could sense his embarrassment at asking such a personal question of a woman, so she smiled and shook her head. "Oh no, I'm fine, thank you."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow, but didn't question her further. She breathed a sigh of relief as she watched him return to his station, praying he had not picked up her thoughts or the blush she had been unable to control. After all, he'd been embarrassed enough just having asked her a personal question without her making matters worse by allowing him to pick up her thoughts and henceforth the dream she had had about him.

That would have to remain a secret for all time. She sighed deeply as she adjusted the earphone in her ear. No more personal thoughts for her -- at least not while she was on duty. That was a time for work ... and _only_ work!

Unfortunately she was unable to keep her thoughts away from the dream, finally deciding to pay a visit to Dr. McCoy once she was off-shift and have a talk with him, see if he could do anything for her. She walked into Sickbay at 1410, smiling and nodding hello to Christine, who smiled and nodded in return.

"Is Dr. McCoy in? I need to see him."

"Sure, he's in his office." Chapel's penciled brows lifted upon sensing her friend's discomfort. "Is something the matter, Ny? You seem upset."

"Oh, no; there's just something I want to ask him about." Uhura hated lying to her friend, but it was far better than having Chris learn the truth.

"You want to get together once I'm off-shift?" the nurse asked.

"Sure," the Communications Officer replied absently. "Come to my quarters at 2130."

Chapel frowned in total confusion as Uhura stepped into the Chief Surgeon's office and the doors slid shut behind her. McCoy looked up and smiled upon hearing his office door close.

"What can I do for you, Uhura?"

"I need to speak privately with you."

He motioned her to a nearby chair. "Have a seat." Once she was comfortable, he folded his hands on top of his desk. "What's on your mind?"

She told him her dream, also relating the exchange  
on the Bridge between her and Spock, leaving out no details. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about it, and it's driving me crazy ... not to mention the fact that I'm sure Spock thinks I lied to him. Doctor, how could  
I have had such a dream? I'm not in love with him or anything like Christine is."

McCoy sighed. "It's hard to say just what brought  
the dream on, Uhura -- but it's possible that your subconscious mind substituted Spock for someone else. The Captain, for example. Vulcans are often seen as 'safe' due to their attitude toward emotions.

"With Jim, on the other hand, he's never made a secret of the fact that a pretty woman turns his head ... and there are plenty of beautiful women serving aboard the _Enterprise._ Because of his looks and position, there are bound to be a number of women who develop a crush on Captain Kirk or have fantasies about him, even if he never gives them any encouragement. That could be the case with you."

Uhura sighed. "I hope you're right -- but if that's the case, why was my dream about Spock and not the Captain?"

"It might also be that deep down you also harbor a desire for Spock. Vulcan men seem to have that effect on Human women. I don't think Spock does it cons- ciously, but it happens, nonetheless. I've lost count of how many women crewmembers have had to transfer off the ship because of him."

"I doubt it will come to that, not after all this time ... but I'm certainly going to have my work cut out for me where forgetting that dream is concerned, at least to the point where I can look at him or be in proximity to him without thinking of it."

"You're a smart, determined lady. You shouldn't have any problem."

"I hope not. Spock doesn't need any more women chasing him."

"Well, if that's your only problem, you're free to go."

"Thank you for listening, Doctor. I had to get that off my chest before I climbed the proverbial wall."

"That's one reason I'm here."

Uhura sighed deeply as she stood up and turned to leave, having to admit that she was feeling a lot better. Hopefully she could now look Chris in the face and not have her friend read her guilty secret in her eyes. She and the nurse again exchanged nods and smiles when Uhura again paused at Christine's station to speak briefly with her.

"Still coming at 2130, Chris?"

"Uh ... sure, if you still want me to."

"Of course I do -- and I'm sorry if I acted strangely earlier. I had a lot on my mind."

"Are you all right now?"

"I think so."

"Glad to hear it. See you at 2130."

Uhura smiled, nodded and left, her step lighter as she headed down the corridor to the turbolift which would take her to her Deck Five quarters. Maybe now she could actually get through the day without seeing erotic visions of herself with Spock every time he spoke or was in proximity to her.

Of course, there was no law against thinking of it when she was alone in her quarters, which she certainly intended to do. In the meantime, though, she had to get busy and straighten up her quarters and prepare for Chris's arrival.


End file.
